Alice's story
by Emily13113
Summary: Alice's story before she came Alice cullen Rated T for later chapters i think...
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the corner crying. How could they send me away! It's not my fault I knew mother would die. It's not my fault I knew Tommy brown would die because of a runaway horse. None of that is my fault. But no one ever belives the freak physic crazy girl. No,no one ever belived me,Mary Alice Brandon.

One year earlier

OoOoOoO

My little sister slowly sat down next to me.

"Mary?" she said in a voice just above a wisper.

"What Cynthia?" I said a little to rudly.

My four year old sister who always wanted to be like me I was ony eight years older than her but she still worshped the ground I walked on,started to cry. I pulled her into a tight embrace. I was the only family she truly father was recruted to fight in the war,and mother only cared who my husband would be. She had her eyes set on Nicholas Parker for me to marry in two years time. Nicholas was the son of Henrey Parker one of the richest men in town. Nicholas was cute don't get me wrong but I only saw him as a friend. I was about to apoligize to cynthia when my mother called

"Mary! Come down my angle Nicholas wishes to speak with you!"

As I stood to leave cynthia pulled my sleve her eyes said it all I bent down to wisper to her

"Don't worry sis i'll be right back."

She smiled up at me. I quickly walked over to the mirror to inspect myselft. I was quite beautiful. I had waist length curly black hair and piearcing silver eyes. Nicholas always said I looked like a goddess.

I quickly skiped down into the living room. Nicholas bowed like any gentalmen would. His Brown hair falling in his stunning Green eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Nicholas held out a hand to me as he said in his most grown up voice.

"Mary Alice do you want to walk around the bordwalk for awhile?"

"I would love to Nicholas"

I giggled as I reached out to take his opend the door for me.

We walked aroung town for a little bit Nicholas suddenly looked down at the ground attempting to hide his face from asked quietly

"Mary I was worendering if mabye you would want to do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

He asked not looking into my eyes.I said jokenly

"Why to prove to Exavior that you would date me?"

he shouted

"NO!"

he quickly looked down mumbled

"No to prove to Tommy that you would date me..."

I laughed as I fell into him. I took his hand and wispered into his ear

"I would love to...as long as i'm there when you tell everyone i'm taken."

He looked up and laughed

"YA a lot of people are going to mad your with me..Beacuse everyone loves you.."

He blushed again as he again found his shoes very interesting at the moment.I had to stand on my tip-toes so I could lean my head on his was a good head and a half taller than me. He always mad fun of my size. We walked around for another hour until Nicholas decide it would be time for me to go said as we reached the steps of my porch

"It can be quite dangerous out this late"

He bowed his head as he left me gapeing at the spot he once stood. Than one the best day of my life I was hit with a vision.

** VISION**

_ Cynthia was playing by the trackes behind our house when all of the sudden a cart topeled over and fell on her._

**_ END_**

Everything happened so fast. I sprinted around the house into the backyard. I saw Cynthia playing by the trakes. I dashed over to her i scooped her up and darted into the house and right when i closed the slideing door the train fell on the spot Cynthia was a Few moments ago. She screamed and she burried her face in my chest. Mother came running from her bedroom she flew at me with a scared to deth expression. When she saw me holdind Cynthia she broke down crying  
"Marry you saved her life...I left her playing alone...I didn't know tht the train... oh my babies!"  
She snatched Cynthia from my arms as she stared weaping into my sisters brown knotty hair. She quickly pulled me into that embrace.A few moments later people were screaming outside some shouting my mom's name and other my sister's name but most where screaming my name.

After that my day flew by in a blurr. Everything was going grate untill someone asked me  
"Mary how did you know the train was going to fall?"  
"Instinct"  
was all i was able to say. I wanted to tell my mom about my visions but i knew she wouldn't belive me. So i kept it to my self.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks too all of you who kindly read my first chapter!

I wont write stuff like this often because it bugs me.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

My mom kept away for the rest of the evening. To give me my "space" more like she didn't was to know first hand that the rumors were true. I went to school trying to pretend like nothing was worng,avodeing people as much as possible. At lunch I was blessed to have a _Boyfriend _to sit next to at lunch. Tommy pulled my aside he said

"Hay Mares I know you taken and all but do you want to walk around town later?"

I was about to accept when I suddenly couldn't see. After a minuet of darkness I relized I was in a vision.

**VISION**

**Tommy and I walked hand and hand down the street when all of the sudden screams runied the peaceful day. I looked up just in time to seethe horse and waggen come flying right at us.**

**Everything went black again.**

**END**

Tommy was vilontly shakeing my sholders trying to get my attention. I snaped my head up to look at him. I shakenly wispered to Tommy

"NO! Don't go into town today there is going to be a huge accendent. Promise me you wont go inot town! Please Tommy this is a matter of life and deth please!"

Tommy stumbled back from my outburst. He replyed

"Ya shure Mary I won't go into town don't get your panties in a bunch! I promise."

I took a shakey breath to calm myself. Tommy mumbled something under his breath as he turned to walk away.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me into town. I saw the waggen fliped over. People were screaming

"OH MY GOD TOMMY'S UNDER THAT!"

"GET HIM OUT!"

"TOMMY CAN YOU MOVE?"

"TOMMY!"

I cursed myself silently as people pulled Tommy's lifeless body from under the waggen. A girl with sholder length blond hair was screaming her head of. She was covered in blood. Most likely Tommy's. He must have taken another girl into town that day. I quietly made my way into the crowd standing in frount of her. She pointed at me her sky blue eyes were a mixture of anger and fear. She hissed

"That's her Mary Alice Brandon! She's the one Tommy was yaping bout. She told him about this earlier shesa WITCH!"

I slowly stared to back away from everyone. I turned on my heel and I flew threw the crouds back to my home. My mother was crying with Tommy's mom. They were good friends. I quickly ran up to my room. Cynthia saw my asked

"Alice whats wrong?"

"Cynthia can you keep a secret?" I asked hesitently.

Cynthia fearcly nodded. I wispered

"Cynthia I knew Tommy was ganna die today..i saw it..."

Cynthia gasped. My little sister was smart she asked

"Is that hows you saved me?"

I nodded. She flew herself into my arms. She belived every word I said. And I loved her for it.


End file.
